So Bloody Tired
by jenjen182
Summary: Draco was so sick and fucking tired of her. So bloody tired of being in love. He was a Malfoy. Malfoy's don't love. Malfoy's don't pine after women. Malfoy's don't fall for mudbloods. What the hell was Granger doing to his mind? DRAMIONE, please read, review, and favorite!


**Hi there!**

**This isn't my first time writing fan fiction, but it is my first time into the realm of Harry Potter. I'm a huge Dramione shipper, so I'm sure people will like this :) **

**Anyway, I will try and update as often as I can, but school often catches up to me. Sometimes there will be 2-4 week breaks in between chapters, and it doesn't help that I'm often a slow writer.**

**Please please please review, and of course follow and favorite! When my phone vibrates with a new email, I practically squeal with excitement as I read every one of them. Let me know what you think and, as always, feel free to PM me.**

**-Jen**

Draco was so sick and fucking tired of her.

So bloody tired of being in love.

He was a Malfoy. Malfoy's don't love. Malfoy's don't pine after women. Malfoy's don't fall for mudbloods.

He mentally scolded himself for saying that. He'd even come across Blaise saying it the other day and punched him in the jaw. His best mate.

What the hell was Granger doing to his mind? One minute he hated her, the next he was head-over-heels in love with the intelligent muggle-born witch.

"Draco!"

He jumped out of his love-dazed stupor to see Pansy Parkinson throwing herself at him. Literally. He startedly hopped off green and silver bench just as Pansy hit where he was sitting a second ago, crying out in pain as her face hit the hard wood. Draco looked up to see the whole Great Hall staring at him. Potter and Weasley were laughing… Draco's fingers clenched into angry fists. Then he turned and saw Granger.

She was looking at him, brown eyes wide and shocked. Draco kept contact with her for a long second, and would have kept looking longer if he hadn't been slapped in the face.

"Ow, what the fuck Parkinson?!" He exclaimed, his fingers clutching his cheek.

"That's for not catching me Drakey-Poo! We're done!" Pansy screamed.

"We weren't a couple Pansy!" He scoffed. "If we were, you would have cheated on me with the whole school, you bloody whore."

"Drakey-Poo!" Pansy's face was red… or was he just seeing red? "I have NOT slept with the whole school!"

But by this time he was already out the door, and all he could think about was Granger's eyes, the same eyes that haunted him day and night.

He turned the corner into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, splashing his face with water as he stared at himself in the mirror. He looked gaunt, like he hadn't slept in months. Dreamless sleep potions were necessary to get any type of rest now, and if he drank them any more often he was sure he'd be addicted to them.

Draco felt his feet buckling underneath him as he slid onto the cold white tiles. Sleep was glittering around his vision and he prayed to Merlin it wouldn't be about Granger this time.

He woke up disappointed.

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy, nice to see you." Snape said sarcastically as Draco wandered in exactly 30 seconds after the bell. "What kind of excuse to you have this time?"

"Shagging in the closest broom closet?" Draco offered up as he smirked, and nearly all the girls in the room sighed, thinking of the Slytherin Sex-God. Except for the only girl that mattered.

"Detention for that foul language, Mr. Malfoy. Please keep your… amourous activities to yourself."

Draco grinned as he slid into his seat next to Blaise, who scowled at him. Right, Draco remembered he was still a little bothered by Draco's sudden hatred for the word 'mudblood'.

"Professor Dumbledore has announced a new program called inter-house unity," Snape droned on to the class. Everyone groaned. "I will now partner you up with someone from a different house, and this person will be your partner for the rest of the term."

Draco grimaced. Knowing his luck, he be stuck with the boy-who-should-have-died or Weaselbee. Frowning, he stared down at the desk, running a hand through his hair.

"Parkinson and Weasley!" Snape called out. Draco could hear Weasley under his breath as he sat down next to Pansy in the row above them.

"Zabini and Potter!"

Draco jumped up. If Potter and Blaise were paired… well that meant there was only one person left in the class. That one person being-

"Malfoy and Granger!"

The chair next to him that recently occupied Zabini slid backwards and Granger plopped down into it in the least gracefully way possible. It was obvious she wasn't happy to be there, which angered Draco. She should be grateful that she got to work with him.

"Malfoy," She said, acknowledging his existence.

He cleared his throat. "Granger."

Two pamphlets fluttered through the air and onto the desk. He took a quick glance at the title: _Inter-House Unity Essay_. Merlin, what in bloody hell was this? Meanwhile, Granger was flipping through the pamphlet excitedly. She looked up to see him staring at her. "Malfoy, what are you-"

"Miss Granger, is there ever a time where your mouth is shut? And Mr. Malfoy, will you please stop your incessant flirting with Miss Granger?" Snape said mockingly as he loomed over them.

"Professor, I-"

"Why would I flirt with-"

"Miss Granger, you just earned yourself detention and ten points from Gryffindor for talking back to a professor. Mr. Malfoy, I highly suggest you do the opposite of Miss Granger and keep your mouth shut."

Draco glared back at Snape when his back was turned. Meanwhile Granger looked like she was going to cry.

"What's wrong Granger? Never gotten in trouble before?" He rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." She spat back, which didn't surprise him.

"As most of you have figured out," Snape's looming voice boomed from the front of the classroom, "you will be doing an Inter-House Unity Essay with your new partners. The essay will consist of several questions you ask your partner. I expect six inches of parchment and thorough and well-edited essays. Weasley, when I say well-edited, I am talking to you. Class dismissed."

As people stumbled out of the classroom, Draco casually turned around in his chair. "So Granger, where do you wanna do this thing?"

"Well, I'm busy tomorrow, welcoming new students in S.P.E.W…" She droned off.

"I don't fucking care about your little house elf club," Draco sneered.

She glared at him. "What about Sunday night, Room of Requirement?"

"Works with me. I'll have to reschedule my Sunday shag though, so I expect something from you Granger," He drawled lazily, creeping slowly closer to her.

"I would rather die."

And then she was gone, out the door with Potter and the weasel who looked back at him with hatred. Draco put his head in his hands.

_What in bloody hell was he going to do about her?_


End file.
